


The Poison Apple

by Cheros



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: Accelerator was both The Snow White and The Poison Apple





	The Poison Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im really sorry for the lack of update, college hit and i can barely have a good time to start writing serious. So please enjoy this really short one as i try to gather time and energy to continue some of other fiction!
> 
> Heres chinese translation! http://siri7929.lofter.com/post/1ff9a4a1_1c6973826

His complexion is white. So does his hair and skin and clothes.

Actually the clothes part was just recently after the rumour go around about a level 0 guy beating him up with just a single punch. It was a bit exageratting for sure, but seems mostly about the truth since the pale boy never looked the same again after it.

Still white, but never once was pure.

Since Kakine was also one of seven Espers, he do knew it well that high leveled espers like them never had a good life to begin with. They just happen to be smart, and suddenly all of the power came without warning and blast them all at once. Making attention on every direction and the last thing he knew, blood spilled and meat got rotten. People dies and so does his heart.

Nothing got better no matter how much blood he spilled, friends or foes, everyone keep dying to the point he had choose to never bat an eye on whoever he allianced with or his target are.

But same kind of people always attracted to each other.

Or so was what he had thought.

Accelerator was both the Snow White and the Poison Apple.

He managed to be the center of the attention while being the darkest part about everything. People just knew it so well how a monster was the strongest esper if he wanted to be, yet there was always something else entirely false with the statement. Because how much blood he spilled, how much suffer people received, there was always things he specifically do that make it strange, and if people do enough thinking about it the answer is just always the same.

He is, somehow, deep inside him that even himself could not control, that little part left inside his heart that should be dead by now is alive. And people could never ignore it for some reason.

It was just how the circumstance would allow him to do.

But for Kakine, he will always be the Poison Apple. Dark red blood spilling and the laugh of a Maniac echoing through the night city. The strongest never looked back, so Kakine must be strong enough disturbance to get a full attention even if it was mostly killing intent showering his body.

He could not help but attracted, curious, and curious turned to awe, an awe turned to hate.

It turned out to be obssesion.


End file.
